Angel
by Pikachumaniac
Summary: Friendship story. Tai visits the grave of a friend,and that's all I can really think of. Rather depressing, actually. But I really liked this one.


Disclaimer: Digimon, as usual, does not belong to me but to Bandai, Saban, and Fox. So don't sue me. *starts begging * Please don't sue me!!!!!!!! No copyright infringement is intended, nothing belongs to me but the storyline. Please enjoy! Michelle belongs to me.

Angel

This title has probably been used to the hilt, but still… I wanted to do a friendship fic. So this is it.

****

RATED PG-13 FOR CHARACTER DEATH AND OTHER THINGS.

Wind ripped through the trees, shrieking as it carried small bits of earth and other small stones until the cold stone gray gravestones stopped the small objects from getting any further.

A man with too much brown hair and chocolate brown eyes froze at the gate to the graveyard.

Memories rushed back to him, allowing a tear to slip from the tightly shut eyes.

His best friend… one who could never be replaced, had shown his final act of friendship when he had given his life up for him.

=Flashback=

_Battle._

War.

Death.

So much was going on, and he couldn't tell where his faithful Digimon was, where his friends were, where his sister was.

"Kari!!" he yelled desperately, squinting as he tried to look through the clouds of dust that surrounded him.

"TAI!!! LOOK OUT!!!!" Sora screamed at the top of her lungs, but she was too far away to do anything as she watched, helpless, as one of the Digimon attacked her friend.

His eyes widened as he watched the blast come closer.

He was frozen. He couldn't move.

"NO!"

A figure pushed him aside in time to drag him away, and the attack sailed past the two guys.

"Thanks, Davis," Tai muttered, feeling foolish.

Before Davis could reply, a Digimon suddenly appeared, backhanding Davis and causing him to sail into Ken.

Angry red eyes narrowed at the guardian of courage.

"Your time has come, guardian of courage. How I will cherish my memories of destroying you," the Digimon hissed, raising his sword above his head.

Tai tried to move, but the Digimon had a mist like arm wrapped around his waist, and he couldn't get away.

He could do nothing but shut his eyes as he waited for the blade to come down on him, ending his life.

Death. It was coming sooner than he had ever suspected.

Suddenly, he felt a liquidy substance drip down on him, slow at first, but more swift as the time passed.

I'm… I'm not dead yet… he thought in disbelief.

Tai felt the watery liquid continue to drop on him, and a sudden scream from TK forced him to open his eyes.

He was no longer looking up at a blade that threatened to destroy him… he was looking into the pale face of his friend, a deep wound in his side was bleeding profusely.

That was the liquid.

It was his blood that had been dripping on Tai.

"No…" he whispered and tried to scramble up, but the Digimon still held him in his grip.

The Digimon turned to glare at him angrily.

"He was foolish," he said simply before one of the mist-like tentacles reached out for his savior, his friend, and simply tossed him away.

"You killed him," Tai hissed.

"Yes," the Digimon replied, not very caring. What was one more death to him?

Trash. That's how he's treating him," Tai thought to himself.

"You damn gedou!! You fucking bastard!!!!!" Tai suddenly screamed, his eyes raging with hatred.

He had died… for him. And now… this son of a bitch Digimon was just ignoring the sacrifice… not caring of anything.

"Terra Force!!!!!!!" another Digimon yelled, and a blast suddenly destroyed the Digimon, his body disappearing in a cloud of Digidust.

Tai dropped from the grasp and fell to the ground in a heap.

Angrily, he pounded the dirt floor.

"Tai!" Kari yelled, and Tai forced himself to stand up and stagger over to the small group that was huddled around another figure.

"How bad is it, Joe?" Tai asked, emotionless.

"He's still alive Tai… but there's no way he's gonna live," Joe replied, his voice quaking.

Mimi was still futilely trying to stop the bleeding, but the blood had already seeped through the cloth she had wrapped around the wound.

Tai dropped next to his friend and looked into the pained blue eyes. His friend's breathing was shallow, and getting slower by the minute.

"Why… why did you do it?" Tai asked, grasping his friend's hand.

"Because…" he began, but stopped.

A few more minutes of silence.

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

"Yes," Joe replied. No use beating around the bush.

"Oh."

Tai exploded.

"You can't give up like this! You can't!" he yelled.

"It… doesn't… look… like… I have… much of… a choice."

"We need you, buddy! All of us! How are we going to be able to live with ourselves without you?"

"I dunno," he replied calmly.

TK dropped down next to Tai.

"You can't go… what am I going to tell Mom and Dad? Or Michelle? What am I going to do if you're dead?"

"I suppose… sorry… will… will have to do."

"There won't be any need. You're not going to die," Tai replied firmly.

"Stop… stop kidding yourself, Tai. TK. All of you."

"You… you gave yourself up for me… I'm not going to sit here and watch you die!"

There was no reply. His breathing was getting shallower, too shallow.

"Are you listening to me! You're not going to die!!" Tai yelled, tears slipping down.

It was too late. He wasn't listening anymore.

"NO!! You can't be dead!!"

TK stood up and ran, Kari following behind as the two left a clear stream of tears as they ran. Mimi started to cry loudly, and she buried her face in Joe's shoulder, her body convulsing with every sob. Izzy was holding a sobbing Yolei. They were all crying, tears dripping down their faces as they had not been able to do anything to help their friend.

"Matt! Come on, Matt! You can't go, not like this! You were our friends! All of us! YOU CAN'T GO!!!!" Tai yelled, not caring about the tears.

"Tai, please stop! We can't do anything!" Sora cried, tears falling from her brown eyes.

"He gave himself up for me! IF it wasn't for me, he would still be here! It's all my fault!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes it is! Sora, don't you see? He shouldn't have given himself up for me! I'm not worth it! He was! Why did he do it??"

"TAI!!! He was your friend! That's why he did it! Because you were friends! Matt didn't do it because he had to, he did it because he wanted to, because he wanted to give you a chance to live!"

"Maybe I don't want to live! Maybe I'm not worth saving!"

"YES YOU ARE!! TAICHI KAMIYA, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS??? WHY ARE YOU BLAMING YOURSELF??? You can't do ANYTHING now! Why can't you accept it?"

Tai didn't care anymore. He let go of Matt's cold hand and walked away, tears still streaming down his face.

=End Flashback=

Knowing that he couldn't stand there any longer, he let the tears slip down, just like they had ten years ago.

Finally, he plucked up his courage and strode over in front of Matt's tomb stone.

His heart still ached as he remembered having to break the news. Michelle, Matt's girlfriend, had watched wide eyed as they brought Matt's body back. They hadn't been able to find her again until two weeks later, when Ken had confronted her and helped her get through it all. His parents… his father never had really recovered. He was now a ghost, flittering through work and almost never going home. TK had spent most of his time watching the ceiling, never understanding why. His mother had cried, her eyes were red and puffy even several weeks after the funeral, which had been two days later.

Tai slammed his fist onto the ground, enjoying the pain. At least he could still feel it, unlike Matt.

"Why, Matt? Why'd you die for me? Sure, we were friends, but was that enough to give life up for?"

There was no reply, except the wind grew stronger as it blew against Tai, but he didn't care.

"Michelle… she still misses you. Do you know that?"

__

How will I start tomorrow without you here?

Who's heart will guide me,

When all the answers disappear?

Is it too late?

Are you too far gone to stay,

Best friends forever?

Still no reply. Tai took a deep breath.

"I always wonder, Matt. What happened to you now? What are you now? An angel, perhaps, watching down from heaven at all us Digidestined? Always keeping us out of trouble? Taking care of us?

"I wouldn't be surprised. You were always the best friend anybody could have. I'm glad I had the opportunity to know you. But at the same time, I wish I hadn't. That way, you wouldn't be dead. You would still be alive, and we would all be glad, except me. Because that way, I never would have had the chance to know you as well as anybody.

"Why did you do it anyway, Matt? Was our friendship worth that much? Did you know you were going to die? Did you care? Do you care now, now that' you're an angel?

"Matt… I miss you. We all do."

__

You should never have to go away,

What will I do?

You know I'm only half without you,

How will I make it through?

A sudden soft sound caught Tai's attention.

It was the soft sound of the harmonica.

Tai stood up and looked around, trying to locate the music.

"This isn't very funny. Come out already! You don't have to torture me like this! I miss him! All right, is that a crime? If it wasn't for me, he would still be here! Why can't you just leave me alone, whoever you are?" he screamed, tears running down his face. The music was chewing away at him, forcing memories into him that were so painful to remember.

"I want him to come back! I would give anything for that. For him. Why? Cause he was my friend, and he would have done the same for me. But I never got the chance to do it because he's gone already."

__

If only tears could bring you back to me,

If only love could find a way,

What I would do,

What I would give if you return to me,

Someday, somehow, someway,

If my tears could bring you back . . . to me.

"Why…" Tai muttered. Why did the person continue to torture him like this? Why did he force him to suffer like this?

"Tai…" the playing stopped and a figure stepped out from behind a small circle of trees.

Tai blinked as he watched the figure.

"Matt?" he whispered, tears still falling.

The figure smiled, his blue eyes sad.

"Miss me?"

__

I've cried you an ocean,

If you'll sail on home again.,

Wings of emotion will carry you,

I know they can.

Just let them guide you,

And your heart will chart the course,

Soon you'll be drifting into the airs of your true North,

It was him. Not what he had looked like ten years ago, but when he was 11.

"Matt… is that really you?" Tai reached out, trying to touch him, but Matt backed away.

"Don't, Tai. Don't try to touch me," Matt shook his head.

"Are you a ghost, man?" Tai asked.

"Nah… don't you know Tai? There are no such things as ghosts."

Tai grinned at the familiarity of his friend.

"So what are you? An angel?"

Matt paused and stared at him thoughtfully, his eyes shining.

"I suppose you could say that, Taichi."

__

Look in my eyes,

You'll see, all over,

Tears have run by,

And still, they're not dry!

"You've been coming here every year?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Tai looked at him, his eyes surprised.

"Cause you're my friend, Matt. I'm returning you the favor of the friendship you gave me."

"That's nice to know," Matt smiled sadly.

"We miss you, Matt."

"I know." Matt looked away, his blue eyes filled with tears.

__

If only tears could bring you back to me,

If only love could find a way,

What I would do,

What I would give if you return to me,

Someday, somehow, someway,

If my tears could bring you back . . . to me.

  
"So… how's Miccy [Michelle's nickname]? And TK?"

__

"They're fine. They both miss you."

"I miss them too. I watch over them, every day. All of you."

"It's not the same. You should still be here."

"I can't, Tai. You know that."

"Unfortunately, I do."

The two sat in awkward silence. It was a funny sight. A 26 year old man with wild brown hair sitting on a green park bench with an 11 year old boy with spiky blonde hair and was quite translucent.

"So… you and Sora got hitched? Congratulations."

"You know?"

"Tai… you came every year for the past ten years. I do listen, you know."

"Yeah. You would have been first though, with Michelle. The way you two were acting."

"It was more than puppy love or a crush. It was real love," his eyes shined at the memory.

__

I hold you close,

And shout the words,

I only whispered before! 

For one more chance!

For one last dance!

There's not a thing that I would not endure!!!!

Tai finally turned to Matt.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you do it? I've been wondering, for the past ten years. You never finished when… you know. Why did you let yourself get killed for me? Did you know you were going to die? You never got anything out of your sacrifice… except your death."

"Tai… if there's one thing you still haven't totally understood, it's friendship."

"What do you mean," Tai asked rather sulkily.

"I never expected anything back. I never wanted anything back. You've given me so much… all of you. Love, knowledge, reliability, hope, sincerity, light, courage… friendship. If it wasn't for you guys, I never would have lived to be 16. And when I saw you were going to get killed… it didn't matter to me whether I died or not. At least… hopefully… I would prevent your death."

"But you've got so much more to live for, Matt. Michelle, TK, all those screaming girls."

"Sometimes, Tai, friendship is blind. Like love. You don't care what's going to happen. All you care is that your friend is not going to die. And that's the important thing."

"Then… I'm glad you were my friend, Matt."

"I'm glad you were too, Taichi. Even when you were beating the crap out of me, I was still glad."

Tai chuckled.

"Thanks for reminding me."

__

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way  
What I would do, 

what I would give,

If you return to me someday,

Somehow, 

Someway. 

If my tears could bring you back . . . bring you back . . . to me.

"Did you ever regret it?"

Matt looked at Tai, watching him intently.

"Nah."

Tai grinned at his friend.

"Matt, you really are an angel."

"I'll remember that, Tai. Trust me on that."

Tai watched as Matt was slowly disappearing.

"You're going now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Tai. That was always you, so quick to grasp the concept."

Tai felt the tears slip again, as they always did.

Matt watched in silence and suddenly took out his faithful harmonica and placed it in Tai's hand.

"You have it."

Tai gawked as he realized what Matt was doing.

"Matt… why not give it to TK? Or Michelle?"

"Because… you're my friend, Tai."

Tai wiped away the tears as he closed his hand, enveloping the small instrument.

"I'll miss you, man."

Matt didn't reply for a minute.

"I'll watch over you guys. You can count on me for that."

"Like an angel," Tai smiled sadly.

"Like an angel," Matt echoed softly before he dissapeared all together.

Epilogue

"TAI!!!!"

"Whazzat?" Tai opened his eyes to find himself staring into a pair of purple eyes.

"Tai! What are you doing? It's not exactly the brightest thing to do, sleeping in a graveyard."

"Sleeping?" Tai felt his heart sink. Everything… all that with Matt… it had been nothing more than a dream?

Michelle didn't reply. She was watching Matt's tombstone, tears running down her face.

"Sora… she was looking for you. She couldn't find you. Then I remembered it was… you know… anniversary of… his death. So I came here looking for you."

"Oh. What does she need?"

"While you've been frolicking in the graveyard, your wife has had her baby."

"What????" Tai practically screamed.

"Yes. A healthy baby boy."

"What'd she name him?"

"What do you think, Tai?" Michelle replied.

"So… Matt's a fine young baby, isn't he?" Tai smiled. He had agreed with Sora a while ago… they were going to name their baby after their friend.

"Yes. Just like… just like… the other Matt," Michelle answered shakily, tears choking her words.

"You miss him, don't you?" Tai asked.

"Yes… how can I not?" Michelle whispered back.

"Don't worry… he's watching over you. Over all of us."

"You really think so?"

Tai reached into his pocket for a tissue to hand to Michelle, but instead, he felt the smooth edge of a harmonica.

Tai quickly tore his hand out of his pocket and smiled encouragingly at Michelle.

"I know it, Michelle. Matt's watching… like an angel."

Well? What did you think? can you believe this took me about an hour to write? Probably it's not the best, a bit rushed, but I like it. Please leave a review * puppy eyes * unless you want to flame. If you flame, I will seriously doubt your reading skills.


End file.
